MISSING
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: What happens when someone kidnaps Saphire & her best friend? Can her Grandma Lilly, cousin Peach, & Mario save them or will Dylan save her or will Luigi & Daisy do the saving? Read & find out! R
1. FOLLOWED

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, the villain & her two brats. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

MISSING

CHAPTER 1: FOLLOWED

"I'll see you in a few days, sweet heart." King Chris said, hugging his 5 year old daughter. "Bye daddy." Saphire said, hugging her dad back. "I want you to be good for grandma." He said, releasing the little princess from his arms. "Don't worry, she will." Grandma Lilly said, picking her granddaughter up. "I love you daddy." The 5 year old princess said. "I love you too sweet heart." Chris said, giving his daughter one more kiss on the forehead. "Be careful Chris." The grandma said. "Don't worry mother, I'm a grown man." He said, just before walking out the door. "Grandma Lilly, can we go stay with Luigi & Daisy?" Saphire asked. "Luigi & Daisy took a vacation back to Glitz Ville to watch the brawls at Glitz Pit." The grandma explained, carrying her granddaughter into the kitchen. "Can we go there?" The little princess asked. "No sweetie, I know all about The Masked Princess thing." Grandma Lilly said, setting Saphire down on the chair. "Who told you?" Saphire asked, looking over at her grandma, who was making her a sandwich. "Daisy." She said, setting the plate down in front of the little princess. "Then can we go stay at Peach's castle?" Saphire asked. "After you eat we can go." Grandma Lilly said, sitting down at the kitchen table. A couple of minutes later the little princess finished eating her sandwich. "Go get dressed in your night clothes." The grandma ordered nicely. Saphire nodded & ran up the stairs in the living room. Grandma Lilly cleared the table & went up stairs to get her stuff ready. The 5 year old princess ran down the stairs & sat her stuff down on the couch. "I'm ready grandma!" The little princess shouted. "Be down in a few minutes!" She shouted back. Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Saphire exclaimed as she ran for the door. The 5 year old princess opened the door. "DYLAN!" Saphire shrieked, wrapping her arms around her best friend. The blonde haired boy lifted her off the ground & gave her a bear hug.

"Move it Sal, I can't see past your big head!" The 17 year old girl fussed. "Shut up!" The 15 year old girl whispered loudly. "No you shut up!" The 17 year old shot back. "Both of you shut up!" The mysterious lady demanded. "We're here to get the little brat!" The lady fussed at her two kids. "Sorry mother!" The 17 year old girl exclaimed. "Whatever, what's that little brat doing now?" Their mom asked. "I don't know!" The 17 year old whined. "Here, take my binoculars." The lady said, handing her daughter the binoculars. That's better." The girl said. "What do you see?" The 15 year old girl asked. "The crybaby princess is hugging some blonde haired boy." The girl said, looking through the binoculars. "You keep watch while Sally & I try to snatch the little brat. " The mysterious lady instructed.

"Hi Dylan!" Grandma Lilly greeted cheerfully as she walked down the stairs. "Hi Lilly." He greeted back. "Do you wanna come to my cousin's castle?" Saphire asked. "Sure." Dylan said, setting the little princess back down. The grandma picked the the 5 year old princess's stuff up. Saphire picked up Mr. Bunny & they headed out of the huge house.

"Come on, lets follow them to where ever they're going." The mysterious lady said, pulling the mask over her face. Both daughters nodded & walked out from behind the bushes. So the mysterious lady & her two brats started following the them.

"Can Dylan spend the night with us at Peach's Castle?" Saphire asked, walking between to her grandma & best friend. "Sure, I don't see why not." Grandma Lilly replied, smiling. "Thank you Grandma Lilly!" The little princess thanked. "You two remind me of Luigi & Daisy when they were your age." The grandma said, walking next to the little princess. Suddenly Dylan heard a twig snap. "What is it, Dylan?" Grandma Lilly asked in concern. "I heard something." The blonde haired boy replied, looking around. Once again, Dylan heard another twig snap, so he pulled the 5 year old princess close to his side & he put his arm around her. As they were walking, the mysterious lady snatched Saphire from behind. "Dylan!" The 5 year old princess shrieked as the lady held onto her right arm. "Dylan, do something!" The grandma shrieked. The blonde haired boy grabbed the lady by the arm & she let go. "Don't touch my best friend!" He exclaimed, flipping the mysterious lady on the dirt ground. Dylan scooped Saphire up in his arms & they took off running down the road.

"I'M GONNA GET THAT LITTLE BRAT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" The mysterious lady bellowed furiously as she stood up off the ground. "How are you gonna get your hands on her if that blonde haired boy is around her?" The 17 year old girl asked her mom. "I'll think of something." She said. Both daughters looked at their mom, who was grinning evilly. "Lets go." The lady said, just before she went back to following them again.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I bet no one knows who the mysterious lady & her two brats are. If you think you know tell me. I hope this story will be good, since something's supposed to happen. Well that's all I have to say for now. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	2. DYLAN & SAPHIRE ARE KIDNAPPED

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, the villain & her two brats. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DYLAN & SAPHIRE ARE KIDNAPPED

When Grandma Lilly, Dylan, & Saphire made it to Peach's castle, they didn't wait for some one to let them in. "Grandma Lilly, what are you doing here?" The pink princess asked in confusion. "Saphire wanted to stay with you while Luigi & Daisy are in Glitzville, but some one is trying to snatch Saphire." The grandma explained. "Who would be trying to kidnap my sweet little 5 year old cousin?" Peach asked, taking her little cousin from Dylan's arms. "I don't know." Grandma Lilly said. "Please don't let that lady get me!" Saphire cried. "Don't worry, Mario & Dylan won't let anything happen to you." The pink princess assured her little cousin. "Who's gonna sleep in the room with me?" The 5 year old asked. "Do you want me to stay in the room with you tonight?" Peach asked, setting her 5 year old cousin down. "No, I don't want you to stay in the room with me, you get kidnapped every other Thursday by Bowser!" Saphire hollered. "Instead of sleeping in another room, you could just sleep in Peach's room." Grandma Lilly suggested. "Fine." The little princess huffed. "Dylan, why don't you help Saphire, take her stuff up to Peach's bedroom." Mario suggested. The grandma handed the blonde haired boy the little princess's stuff. Dylan helped Saphire carry her stuff to Peach's bedroom. "Well be up there in a few minutes." The grandma said.

"Mom are you sure this is the right place?" Sally asked, hiding behind the bushes. "Yes." The mysterious lady said, looking through her binoculars. "How do you know this is the right place?" The 17 year old girl asked. "Because, the castle has a picture of Princess Peach above the castle doors." Their mom said, getting annoyed. "I just wish all three princesses were together, so I could just wipe them all out." The lady told her daughters. "So, when are we gonna get Princess Saphire?" Sally asked her mom. "When everyone goes to bed or maybe before they all go to bed." The mysterious lady replied.

When Dylan & Saphire opened the door to Peach's bedroom. they were surprised to see all the pink in the room. "This is to much pink!" The little princess whined. "I'm glad your room doesn't have any pink at all." The blonde haired boy said, setting her stuff down on the pink couch. "Dylan, please sleep in here with me tonight." Saphire begged, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Your cousin will be in here with you & I'll be in the room next door." He told her. "But she gets kidnapped by Bowser every other Thursday!" She whined. The blonde haired boy hugged his scared little friend. "Are there any villains that you haven't told me about?" Dylan asked, trying to comfort her. "There was Mr. L, he kidnapped Daisy & me the second time. Then there was my step mom, Melissa, she tried to kill me & she almost did. Mandy & Sally are her two brats, they also helped her try to kill me." Saphire explained. "When that lady grabbed you from behind, did you recognize the lady?" The blonde haired boy asked, releasing her from his hug. The little princess shook her head. "Did Melissa ever wear a mask that covered her entire face?" He asked her. "That one time when she kidnapped me, but she's in jail for trying to murder me." Saphire explained as she laid Mr. Bunny down on the pink couch.

Grandma Lilly, Mario, & Peach walked into the bedroom full of pink stuff. "See you guys in the morning." The grandma said, hugging her two granddaughters good night, just before walking out of the room. "Dylan!" Saphire whined. "I'm just going to be in the next room." He explained, giving her a hug good night. The 5 year old princess nodded. With that Mario & Dylan went to their rooms. "Well, good night." The pink princess said, laying down on her heart shaped pink bed. The little princess walked over to the bed & laid down.

Outside of Princess Peach's castle, the mysterious lady was picking the lock on the castle doors. "When we get inside, how are you gonna know what room she's in?" Sally asked her mom. "Look in the sack & then you'll get your answer." The lady said, still picking the lock. "Where did you get a map of the inside of Princess Peach's castle?" The 15 year old girl asked, looking at the map. "I pretended I was a building inspector & Mandy helped me map out the place." Their mom explained. "Get the sack & come on!" The mysterious lady whispered loudly as she opened the door up. "Make sure you leave the note when I grab the crybaby princess." Their mom instructed. Both daughters walked in behind their mom.

Saphire climbed out of Peach's bed & walked next door, with Mr. Bunny under her arm. "Dylan, are you awake?" The little princess asked. No answer. The 5 year old princess climbed onto the bed. "Dylan, wake up!" Saphire whined, shaking her best friend's shoulder. "What's the matter?" The blonde haired boy asked with his eyes closed. "I heard something down stairs." The little princess said, sitting on her knees. "What did it sound like?" He asked with his eyes still closed. Before Saphire could answer, the mysterious lady put the sack over her & tied it shut. Mandy walked over next to Dylan. The blonde haired boy heard the 5 year old princess's muffled screaming. "Saphire, are you still there?" The 8 year old asked, sitting up. When Dylan sat up, Mandy put the other sack over him & tied it shut. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The blonde haired boy hollered, angrily. The 5 year old princess whimpered as the mysterious lady tossed the sack over her shoulder. "Leave the note on the bed." The lady instructed, walking out of the room. The 17 year old girl followed their mom out of the room. Sally laid the note on the bed & ran out behind her sister.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: ChrisMSMB is right, she's back. I have to thank ChrisMSMB for reviewing the first chapter. Well that's all I have to say for now. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	3. THE NOTE

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Melissa, Mandy, & Sally. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE NOTE

The next morning when Peach woke up, she noticed that Saphire wasn't in her bed. "Saphire, where did you go?" She asked, getting up out of bed. After the pink princess dressed herself in her baseball clothes she went to see if her little cousin was in the guest room were Dylan was. "What's this?" The pink princess asked, picking the note up. "MARIO, GRANDMA!" Peach screamed. The red clad plumber & her grandma ran in as fast as they could. "What's the matter?" Grandma Lilly asked her granddaughter. Mario took the note from Peach & he read aloud.

__

You should know who this is, but if you don't, let me refresh your memory. I was married to King Chris for only a couple of years. I was arrested for the murder of Queen Misty (Age 25). If you Mario Bros. wouldn't have stopped me, I could have already murdered that annoying crybaby princess named Saphire! Now that I have your precious granddaughter, Saphire, you will never see her again! Another thing, I've got the crybaby's best friend with me too. P.S. Tell King Chris he will never see his precious little daughter again.

- Melissa

"Mama mia!" The red glad plumber exclaimed. "How did Dylan get kidnapped" Mario asked. "Probably the same way my granddaughter was kidnapped." Grandma Lilly said. "We have to tell Uncle Chris that Melissa is back & she's still trying to murder Saphire!" Peach shrieked. "No one is telling my son about Saphire being kidnapped by Melissa." The grandma said. "Why can't we tell him?" Mario asked in concern. "Because, he still doesn't know about her getting lost & kidnapped in Brooklyn, New York." Grandma Lilly explained, taking the note from Mario. "What about last week when Ludwig kidnapped her?" The pink princess asked. "He doesn't know about that either." The grandma said, putting the note in her pocket. "If we're going to save them, then we better get going." The red clad plumber suggested. Grandma Lilly & Peach nodded. With that, the trio left the castle.

Melissa walked in through the door & dropped the sack on the floor, making the little princess cry. "Sal, hand me the ropes!" Her mom ordered. The 15 year old girl handed her mom the ropes. "Mom, what are we gonna do with the blonde haired boy?" Mandy asked, setting the other sack on the floor. "Toss him in the closet." Their mom said, taking the ropes from Sally. "Ok." The 17 year old girl said, dragging the sack across the hard wood floor. Mandy opened the closet door & tossed the bag inside. Melissa opened up the sack & pulled Saphire out by the top of her nightgown. "I want my Grandma Lilly!" The 5 year old princess whined. "Too bad, cause you're never gonna see her or the others again!" The lady cackled, setting the little princess on the chair. The lady tied the rope around Saphire's body. "Do you remember me?" Melissa asked. The 5 year old princess shook her head. "What about now?" The lady asked, pulling the mask off. The little princess gasped. "I thought you were in jail?" The little princess asked, shaking in fear. "I was, but when I found out you were still alive, I broke back out of jail just to get rid of you once & for all." Melissa explained, pulling a knife out of her pocket. Saphire's eyes got big at the sight of the knife. "I've been wanting to do this since the day I found out you were still alive." The lady cackled. "I'm gonna go eat first, so don't try to escape or Mr. Bunny will be gone forever just like your mom." Melissa said, leaving the living room, with the stuff animal rabbit in her hand.

Inside the closet, Dylan spotted a hole in the sack, so he made it bigger & crawled out of it. "I have to save my best friend from Melissa. I should have told Mario & them I knew it was Melissa who tried to take Saphire on the way to Peach's castle. Especially when Saphire told me that she wore a mask the time Melissa broke inside of her dad's huge house just to kidnap her." The blonde haired boy whispered to himself. Suddenly the 8 year old boy got an idea, so he rolled up his long green shirt sleeve & hit the distress signal on his watch. "I hope Luigi gets my distress signal." He thought to himself as he opened the closet door. Dylan looked around & walked out of the closet. "Saphire!" The 8 year old whispered loudly. "Dylan, please get me out of here!" The 5 year old princess whined. The blonde haired boy covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhh." Dylan shushed his scared little friend. The 8 year old boy untied his best friend & hugged her.

Mean while up in Glitzville, Luigi & Daisy sat on a bench at the entrance of Glitz Pit. "This is one of the greatest days of my life." The flower princess said, hugging the green clad plumber. Just as they started to kiss, Luigi's beeper went off. The green clad plumber looked at the beeper & stood up. "MAMA MIA!" Luigi exclaimed. "Luigi, what's wrong?" Daisy asked in concern. "Dylan sent me a distress signal." The green clad plumber replied. "What's the distress signal mean?" The flower princess asked, standing up. "It means Dylan & Saphire have been kidnapped." He explained. "WHAT! Dylan can't get kidnapped, he's one of you Mario Bros.! He's not scared of anything, he doesn't even have a weakness for crying out loud!" The flower princess hollered, angrily. "Actually, he is scared of something & he does have a weakness." Luigi said. "What's that?" She asked confused. "If something happens to Saphire, who knows what Dylan would do." He explained. "So how how are we gonna get to them in time?" Daisy asked. "The same way we came here." Luigi replied, hitting the button on his beeper. "Then lets go!" The flower princess exclaimed, taking the green clad plumber by the hand. So Luigi & Daisy got on the cheep-cheep blimp & headed back to Rogueport to get on the boat.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I do have to thank ChrisMSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing my story. Well that's all I have to say for now. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	4. REGRET

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Melissa, Mandy, & Sally. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: REGRET

"Mom, what are you gonna do with the crybaby princess after you end her life?" Mandy asked. "I'm gonna dump her somewhere in Shiver City." The lady told her daughter. "That's a great idea!" The 17 year old girl exclaimed. "You & Sally can help me dispose of Saphire's body when I'm done." She told her daughter. "I'll be waiting." Mandy replied, washing the dishes.

"If I'm gonna get you out of here, then we have to be quiet." Dylan whispered as he held Saphire's hand. The little princess nodded. The 8 year old boy looked at his watch & saw Luigi had received his distress signal. The blonde haired boy & the little princess walked slowly for the door. Melissa walked into the living room & saw Dylan trying to escape. The lady just shook her head. "This is gonna be fun." She thought to herself. Melissa covered Saphire's mouth with her hand & snatched her away from the blonde haired boy's side. When Dylan felt Saphire being snatched away from his side he turned around. "Let her go, Melissa!" The 8 year old boy demanded, angrily as he took a step toward them. "Take one more step & I cut her." Melissa warned, taking her hand off the little princess's mouth. "Dylan, please help me!" Saphire cried as Melissa pulled her knife out. "Remember what I said!" The lady warned as she pulled the knife up to the 5 year old princess's throat. "Saphire, I'm so sorry." The 8 year old boy apologized. "Dylan!" The 5 year old princess whined. "MANDY, GET IN HERE!" Her mom hollered. The 17 year old girl ran into the living room. "Tie Dylan up!" Melissa ordered. Dylan stood there & he let Mandy tie him up. "I'll be back out in a few minutes." Her mom said, walking out of the room with her arm around the little princess's body. "DYLAN!" The 5 year old princess screamed from the hallway. Suddenly a high pitch scream came from Melissa's bedroom. "She's gonna have a lot of blood to clean up in there." The 17 year old girl laughed. "SAPHIRE!" Dylan shouted. "Let me go, I have to save my best friend!" The 8 year old boy shouted as he tried to loosen the ropes. "You're to late, your friend is gone." The 17 year old girl said. "Saphire, I'm sorry I didn't save you while I had a chance." He apologized.

Mean while Grandma Lilly, Mario, & Peach continued to walk through the Mushroom Kingdom. "Do you think we're to late to save Saphire?" The pink princess asked. "I'm sure she's fine, Dylan isn't scared of anything, so he can save her." The red clad plumber explained. "I hope you're right, Mario." Peach sighed with worry. "Do you know where Melissa is at?" The grandma asked, looking over at her granddaughter & Mario. "Yes, we have had to go there to save Daisy once." The red clad plumber said. "That was one of the worst nights of my life!" Peach exclaimed. "I just hope Dylan can get Saphire away from Melissa. I just hope my sweet little granddaughter is still alive." Grandma Lilly explained. "Me too grandma." The pink princess sighed.

"For crying out loud, can't this stupid boat go any faster?" Daisy asked anxiously. "I'm going as fast as I can, miss!" Bobbery exclaimed, driving the boat. "I can get there faster if I just swim!" The flower princess fussed, standing up on the ledge of the ship. Just as Daisy was about to jump, Luigi pulled her down from there & pinned her on the deck. "Listen Dais, I know you wanna get back to the Mushroom Kingdom so you can find who ever kidnapped your little cousin & beat the living day lights out of them." The green clad plumber said in a stern voice. The flower princess looked at him. "I'm sorry Weegee." Daisy apologized. Luigi got off his girlfriend & help her up. "We should arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom in 45 minutes." The bob-omb said. "Now that I got signal, I can call Mario." The green clad plumber said, pulling out his green cell phone. Luigi dialed his brother's cell phone number.

"Hello." Mario said into the phone. "Mario, Who kidnapped Dylan & Saphire?" Luigi asked. "How did you know about them being kidnapped" The red clad plumber asked. "Dylan sent me a distress signal." The green clad plumber replied. "Anyway, Melissa is back & she's still wanting to murder Saphire." Mario explained. "Mama mia Mario, why didn't you call me?" Luigi exclaimed.

"Luigi, what is it?" Daisy asked in concern. "Mario, why don't you tell Daisy who kidnapped her sweet little 5 year old cousin." The green clad plumber suggested, handing the phone to his girlfriend. "Mario, this is Daisy, tell me who kidnapped Saphire." The flower princess ordered. "When I tell you, you have to stay calm." Mario told her. "I'll try." Daisy sighed. "Melissa kidnapped her & Dylan." The red clad plumber said. "WHAT!" The flower princess screamed. Luigi took the phone away from his girlfriend. "We'll be there in like 30 minutes." The green clad plumber told his brother. With that he hung up. Daisy sat there on the deck, with tears running down her cheeks. "By time we get to Saphire, it will be to late." The flower princess sobbed. "Don't worry, I know we will save her from that old witch." Luigi said, trying to comfort Daisy. "I hope she's alright." The flower princess sobbed. The green clad plumber pulled the flower princess close to him & hugged her.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Do you think it's to late for Saphire? You will find out in the next chapter. I do have to thank ChrisMSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing my story. Well that's all I have to say for now. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	5. THE TRUTH

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Melissa, Mandy, & Sally. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THE TRUTH

"Mom, did you kill her?" Sally asked, nervously. "No." Her mom replied, picking the little princess up off the floor. "Then what did you do to her?" The 15 year old girl asked. "I cut her neck a little bit when she kicked me, then I hit her in the back of the head after I sat her down." Melissa explained, laying Saphire on the bed. "If you didn't kill her then why is there blood on the floor?" Sally asked. "That's from the cut on her neck." Her mom explained. "Now help me get this little brat inside the bag." Melissa ordered. "I refuse to help you!" The 15 year old girl hollered, angrily. "Fine, you can stay here & watch Dylan while Mandy & me dispose of the crybaby princess." Her mom huffed. "Whatever." Sally mumbled, walking out of the room. "MANDY, GET IN HERE!" Melissa hollered, tying Saphire's wrists & ankles together. The 17 year old girl rushed into the bedroom. "What is it?" Mandy asked annoyed. "Help me get the brat into the sack." Her mom ordered. So the 17 year old daughter helped her mom put Saphire in the sack. "Make sure you tell Dylan his friend is dead." Melissa instructed, throwing Mr. Bunny inside & tying the sack shut. "Why?" She asked. "So he'll think I murdered her." Her mom explained. Mandy nodded & with that they headed out into the living room.

Back in the living room, Dylan was still trying to loosen the ropes so he could kick Melissa's butt for hurting his best friend. "WHEN I FREE MYSELF, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!" The 8 year old boy hollered, furiously. "How are you gonna kick my butt if you're all tied up?" Melissa asked, with a smirk on her face. Dylan glared hatefully at her. "I'll find away!" The blonde haired boy shot back. "Sure you will." The lady chuckled. "You're not getting away with hurting Saphire!" Dylan shouted angrily. "Looks like I already did!" Melissa retorted, throwing the sack over her shoulder. "She's dead just like her mother!" Mandy laughed. "NO!" The 8 year old boy screamed. Dylan wanted to cry, but he didn't want them to know she was his weakness. "SALLY, GET IN HERE & WATCH THIS OTHER BRAT!" Melissa hollered. The 15 year old girl walked into the living room & sat down on the couch. "If you need us you'll know where to find us." Mandy told her sister as she opened the door. "Trust me, I won't need you." Sally replied, watching her mom & sister walk out the door. The 15 year old girl looked over at Dylan, who was looking down. "My mom is gonna hate me for this, but I don't care." She thought to herself as she got up off the couch & walked behind the 8 year old boy. Dylan felt the ropes loosen up. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Untying you, so you can save your best friend." Sally told him. "It's to late, I can't bring her back." The blonde haired boy told her. "Yes you can, my mom didn't kill her, she just hit her in the back of the head." The 15 year old girl explained to him as she took the ropes off of him. " "I don't even know where Melissa is taking her, so how am I suppose to save her?" Dylan asked, standing up. "My mom & sister is taking her to Shiver City & they plan on doing something to her there." Sally explained. "Can I use your phone?" The 8 year old boy asked. The 15 year old girl handed him the cell phone. "Who are you calling?" Sally asked. "Luigi." He replied, dialing the number.

As soon as Admiral Bobbery stopped next to the deck, Daisy rushed off the boat with Luigi in tow. "I wonder why they're in such a hurry?" The bob-omb asked aloud.

"Daisy, slow down!" Luigi exclaimed. "I can't, I have to get to my little cousin!" The flower princess shouted, dragging the green clad plumber behind her. Suddenly Luigi's phone started ringing. The green clad plumber pulled his cell phone out of his pocket & answered. "Hello!" Luigi exclaimed into the phone. "Luigi, meet me in Shiver City." Dylan told Luigi. "Ok, let me tell Mario." He said, just before hanging up. "What is it, Luigi?" Daisy asked, still dragging her boyfriend behind her. "Dylan told us to meet him in Shiver City." The green clad plumber told her. The flower princess suddenly stopped & the green clad plumber crashed into her. "Where?" Daisy asked in confusion. "Shiver City." Luigi replied. "How do we get there?" She asked arching her eyebrow in concern. "We go through the sewers under Toad Town." The green clad plumber explained to her. "Then lets go!" Daisy exclaimed, pulling on Luigi's arm. "I have to tell Mario." He told her. "Send him a text." The flower princess suggested. Luigi nodded. "Did you send it?" She asked. He nodded. "Then lets go!" Daisy exclaimed. With that, Luigi & Daisy headed to Toad Town.

As Mario was walking, he felt his phone vibrate. "What's the matter Mario?" Peach asked. "I got a message." The red clad plumber replied, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Who's it from?" Grandma Lilly asked. "My brother." He told them. "What's it say?" The pink princess asked. "Meet us in Shiver City." Mario read to them. "How are we gonna get there?" The grandma asked, arching her eyebrow in concern. "We're gonna take the short cut." Mario said with a grin. "Then we better hurry!" Peach exclaimed. Mario nodded. So Mario, Peach, & Grandma Lilly headed into the forest where they had found Saphire in a tree hole.

Mean while, Sally was telling Dylan about the short cut to Shiver City. "So there's a warp pipe just outside this house?" The blonde haired boy asked, arching his eyebrow in concern. "Actually, the warp pipe comes up in Shiver Snowfield, which is next to Shiver City." The 15 year old girl explained, opening the front door. "Are you gonna help me?" Dylan asked. "Yes & especially after I saw the poor little princess unconcious, with blood on her neck." Sally explained. "Then lets go!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed. Sally took Dylan by the hand & she pulled him out the door.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I do hope this chapter makes whoever reading it, feel better about knowing Saphire is still alive. Melissa is so cruel, don't you think? I do have to thank ChrisMSMB for reviewing my story. Well that's all I have to say for now. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	6. SHIVER CITY & ANOTHER SHOCKING EVENT

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Melissa, Mandy, & Sally. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: SHIVER CITY & ANOTHER SHOCKING EVENT

Melissa sat the sack on the floor & walked over to the window. "When will the brat wake up?" Mandy asked, untying the sack. "Who knows & who cares, all I want to do is end this brat's life for good." The lady said, annoyed. Suddenly they heard whimpering. "I want Dylan." Saphire whimpered. Melissa walked over to the 5 year old princess & she picked her up. "You want Dylan, but he doesn't want you." The lady laughed. "You're lying, Dylan does want me!" The little princess whined. "Am I!" Melissa retorted with a smug look on her face. "Yeah!" Saphire shouted with tears running down her scratched cheeks. "Are you sure, because if your so called best friend really cared about you, he would have stopped me from holding that knife up to your neck." The lady explained, sitting the little princess on the table. "He would have stopped you, but he didn't want you to cut my throat!" Saphire shot back as tears fell from her eyes. "I did cut you." Melissa said, reaching to touch the cut on her neck. When the lady touched the inch long cut on Saphire's neck, she winced in pain. "Stop it!" The 5 year old screamed. "I'm not gonna stop til I get what I want!" The lady cackled, taking her fingers off her cut. The little princess started crying her awful cry. "Don't start that crying again!" Melissa hollered. Saphire continued to cry & Melissa was getting angry. "MANDY, GAG THE BRAT!" Her mom ordered as she stuffed a sock in the 5 year old' mouth. The 17 year old girl walked behind the little princess & she tied a strip of cloth around her mouth. "That should keep her from speaking." Her mom chuckled.

After Grandma Lilly, Mario, & Peach went down the warp pipe in the woods, they came up through another warp pipe in Shiver City. "Now that we're here. how are we gonna know when Luigi & my granddaughter get here?" Grandma Lilly asked in concern. "They should come up through the same warp pipe if they take the one under Toad Town." Mario explained, looking around. "I hope they get here soon." Peach said, shivering. "Why?" Her grandma asked. "Because I'm freezing!" The pink princess exclaimed. Suddenly Luigi & Daisy came up through the warp pipe next to them. "Grandma!" The flower princess exclaimed. Grandma Lilly hugged her tomboyish granddaughter. "How are we gonna know what house Melissa is in?" Luigi asked. "We ask." Mario said. "What about Dylan?" The flower princess asked. "He's suppose to meet up with us." The green clad plumber replied. Lets go right & see if anyone has seen Saphire." Mario suggested.

Dylan & Sally came up through the warp pipe in Shiver Snowfield. "Those are my mom & sister's foot prints!" The 15 year old girl exclaimed. "Then lets follow the foot prints!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed. Dylan took Sally by the hand & headed to where the foot prints ended.

"Dylan!" Daisy shouted as she & the others ran for the blonde haired boy. "Shhh!" The 8 year old boy shushed the flower princess. "What's she doing here?" Peach asked in concern. "She's gonna help us get Saphire back." Dylan explained. "So what's the plan?" Grandma Lilly asked. "I'm gonna go inside & untie Saphire." Sally told them. "Is that the plan?" Daisy asked. The 15 year old girl nodded. "Does anyone else have a plan?" The flower princess asked annoyed. Daisy looked around. "Whatever your plan is, it better work!" The flower princess fussed at the 15 year old girl. "I'm going in." She told them as she opened the door.

"Sally, what are you doing here?" Mandy asked, looking at her younger sister. "Um, I-I just wanted to see what you are doing." Sally replied. "Why aren't you watching that blonde haired boy?" Melissa asked some what irritated. "I tossed him inside the closet & left." The 15 year old girl lied. "Mandy come up here!" The lady ordered, looking out the upstairs window. The 17 year old girl got up & walked up the stairs. "What do you want?" Mandy asked in a whisper. "Sally's lying." Her mom whispered back. "How do you know she's lying?" She asked her mom. "Look outside." Melissa whispered to her daughter. Mandy looked outside & saw the others were outside waiting. "What are we gonna do?" She asked her mom. "When Sal starts to leave with the crybaby princess, I grab the little brat. Then the flower princess runs in & you grab her." Melissa explained. "How do you know the flower princess will run inside?" The 17 year old asked. "I know how she is." The lady said, handing her daughter a knife.

Sally took the gag off & pulled the sock out of Saphire's mouth. "What are you gonna do to me?" The 5 year old princess asked in a scared voice. "Nothing, I'm here to get you away from my sister & mom." The 15 year old girl whispered as she untied the little girl's wrists & ankles. "Thank you." The little princess thanked in a whisper. Sally picked Saphire up off the table & placed her on her feet. "What about Mr. Bunny?" The little princess asked. "Get him & come on." The 15 year old girl told her. Saphire walked over to the sack & picked her stuff animal up. Sally & Saphire quietly walked for the door. Melissa & Mandy walked down the stairs. The 15 year old girl barely opened the door & once again the lady snatched the 5 year old princess from behind. Sally opened the door all the way & the others saw Melissa holding Saphire around the waist. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy screamed as she ran inside. "Mandy, grab her!" Her mom ordered. The 17 year old girl pushed the flower princess to the ground & she pulled out her knife. "Daisy!" Saphire shrieked. Daisy rolled over on her back & Mandy pinned her down. "GET OFF OF ME!" The flower princess screamed. "Sally do something!" The pink princess exclaimed. "I can't!" Sally exclaimed. "Why not?" Grandma Lilly asked. "I can't hit my sister!" The 15 year old girl shouted. "I'll save them!" Dylan exclaimed. "I'm gonna help save them too!" Luigi exclaimed. "You can do it guys!" Peach cheered. They both nodded their heads & ran inside.

Daisy pushed Mandy off of her. "Say good bye Daisy!" The 17 year old girl shouted angrily. The flower princess backed against the wall. "Leave Daisy alone!" Saphire shouted angrily. "You should be more concerned about yourself!" Melissa cackled, pulling her knife out. "Put Saphire down!" Dylan demanded, with Luigi behind him. "Make me!" The lady taunted. "Fine I will!" The blonde haired boy retorted, taking a step closer.

"Daisy!" The green clad plumber shouted. When Mady threw the knife, it had barely missed Daisy's neck. The flower princess shoved the 17 year old girl out of the way. The green clad plumber tied her up & gagged her. "Dais, are you alright?" Luigi asked, helping his girlfriend up. Daisy didn't answer. "Dais?" The green clad plumber asked. "I was almost killed again!" Daisy shouted. "Lets talk outside." Luigi suggested. The flower princess nodded. "Dylan it's up to you to defeat that over size heifer." The green clad plumber told him as he pulled his girlfriend out the door. "Don't worry, I will!" Dylan told him, not taking his eyes off of Melissa.

"You better let my best friend go!" The 8 year old boy growled. What if I don't?" The lady asked, grinning. "If you don't, I'll kick your butt!" He shouted angrily as he took another step closer. "Take one more step closer & she dies!" Melissa warned, putting the knife up to Saphire's throat. "Dylan, please help me!" The little princess whined. Dylan stood there hesitating. "If I take another step closer, Melissa cuts Saphire's throat, but if I don't do something, Melissa will harm my best friend either way." The blonde haired boy thought to himself. "Dylan, snap out of it!" Saphire whined. "So, Dylan, what are you gonna do?" The lady asked, holding the knife up to the 5 year old princess's throat. "I'm gonna stop you & save Saphire!" Dylan shouted. Melissa pressed the knife against Saphire's throat. "If you don't back up, I will cut the crybaby's throat!" The lady warned. The 5 year old princess whimpered in discomfort. The 8 year old boy backed up a little & the lady stopped pressing the knife against her throat. "That's better." Melissa said. "I want my Grandma Lilly!" Saphire whined. "Shut up!" The lady shouted very annoyed. "Saphire, if you wanna see your grandma again, then your gonna have to do what you did before." Dylan told her. "This little brat is totally helpless, she can't even save herself!" Melissa cackled, putting the knife close to Saphire's throat again. The 5 year old princess started to cry. Dylan didn't like it when Melissa hurt his best friend's feelings, so he kicked her in the shin & she still ended up cutting Saphire's throat. The 5 year old princess started crying, so Melissa covered her mouth. "You thought by kicking me in the shin was gonna make me drop your precious little friend!" The lady laughed. Dylan didn't know what to do, Saphire's throat was cut & Melissa still had her. He had a choice, let her die or beat the lady up & save his best friend. The blonde haired boy grabbed the lady by the wrist & he twisted it behind her back, making her drop the little princess. "AGH! MY ARM, YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY ARM!" Melissa bellowed furiously. "No, your the one who's gonna pay for everything you've done to Saphire!" Dylan shouted angrily as he picked Saphire up like a bride. The lady stood up & walked in front of the blonde haired boy. "Luigi!" The 8 year old boy exclaimed.

"Luigi, Dylan needs you." Mario told his brother. "I'll be back." The green clad plumber told everyone as he went inside. "Luigi, take Saphire, I have a butt to kick." The blonde haired boy told the green clad plumber. The green clad plumber felt a little light headed from seeing the blood, but he just shook it off & went back to what he was going to do. Luigi took the crying 5 year old princess from Dylan's arms & he went back outside.

"OMG, someone get a doctor!" Grandma Lilly shrieked. "Mario's a doctor." Peach told her grandma. "I don't have anything to stop the bleeding." Mario replied calmly. "For crying out loud, give Saphire to me!" Daisy fussed. The green clad plumber handed his girlfriend her little cousin. "Here, take this." Sally said, handing her the strip of cloth that was used to gag Saphire. "Thanks." The flower princess replied, putting the cloth on the little princess's throat.

Back inside the house, Dylan was dodging the knife Melissa was trying to kill him with. "Are you getting tired Dylan!" The lady cackled. "No!" The 8 year old boy shouted back as he barely dodged the knife. Dylan tripped over the sack on the floor & he fell. "Are you sure your not tired?" She asked, swinging the knife at the blonde haired boy. "I'm sure." He replied, kicking Melissa's hand. Dylan stood up & grabbed Melissa by the hand. "If you're gonna twist my arm again, then you better think again!" The lady shouted. "Oh I'm not gonna twist your arm." The blonde haired boy replied, grinning. "What are you gonna do?" She asked skeptically. "This!" Dylan exclaimed, flipping Melissa onto the hard wood floor. "YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" The lady bellowed, getting up off the floor. "Yes I can!" The blonde haired boy shouted, throwing a couple of punches at the lady. "You think you can beat me, but you can't!" Melissa cackled, throwing her fist at Dylan. "I'm a black belt in karate!" He shouted angrily as he dodged her fist. "So what!" The lady replied, throwing another punch at the 8 year old boy. "I have one question, why are you trying to kill Saphire?" Dylan asked, dodging the lady's fist. Melissa stopped. "Why should I tell you?" She asked, irritatedly. "Because, Saphire is my best friend & I love her." The blonde haired boy replied. "You love her? Ha, you make me laugh! This is gold, I don't see how you love her!" Melissa laughed. "I love her because she's my friend." Dylan replied. "What ever." The lady chuckled. "Tell me why you wanna hurt Saphire!" The 8 year old boy demanded angrily. "Fine, the reason why I'm STILL trying to get rid of that crybaby princess is because, King Chris cared more about his precious daughter & his first wife, Misty. When my ex-husband introduced me to his only daughter, I saw my chance. When Chris had me watch that brat of his, I waited for him to leave, before I did anything to his daughter. I ordered her to clean up a mess my daughters made. When she didn't do what I told her to do, I took that stupid stuff animal away from her. She said she was telling her mommy, then I shouted in her face. Once again she said she was telling, but this time she was going to tell her daddy. Then I hollered in that brat's face again. This time I made her cry. I threatened to hurt her if she didn't shut up. The crybaby princess cried out for someone to help her. I warned her to shut up, so I started to hit her. This was a few weeks before she knew she had a cousin Daisy or a cousin Peach. Anyway, when I found out she told her mom about me abusing her, I took action. I went to where her mom, Queen Misty lives & I poisoned her. Ever since that crybaby told Chris about me murdering her mom, I've been trying to murder her as well." Melissa explained to Dylan. "I could have done it a long time ago, if it wasn't for the Mario Bros. & you!" She shouted angrily, throwing another punch at the blonde haired boy. The 8 year old boy stopped her hand from hitting him in the face. Dylan twisted her arm around & once again she fell to the ground. The blonde haired boy took picked the ropes up off the floor & he tied her up.

Outside, Daisy continued to hold the cloth on Saphire's throat. The little princess had stopped crying out in pain. "How are we gonna tell Uncle Chris about this?" Peach asked. "We will worry about that later." Mario told her. Dylan walked out of the house & over to his best friend. "Sally, make sure the police take care of your mom & sister." The blonde haired boy told the 15 year old girl. "Lets take Saphire home." Luigi suggested. They all nodded & headed over to a warp pipe. "Don't worry Saphi, everything will be ok." Dylan told his little friend. That was the last thing Saphire heard before she passed out.

Sally walked inside the house, smiling. "You did good, Sal." Her mom congratulated. "I know." The 15 year old girl said, grinning as she untied her sister & mom. "You fooled him well. " Mandy told her little sister. "We'll wait a little while before we go after that crybaby princess again." Melissa told her two daughters. They both nodded & they went back to their house in the Mushroom Kingdom Mountains.

The next day, King Chris came back from where ever he went a few days ago. "Did my precious little princess listen to you?" He asked his mom. "Yes." The grandma replied, sitting on the couch. "Where is she?" Chris asked, looking around the living room. "Right here." Daisy said, holding her little cousin. King Chris turned around & saw his 5 year old daughter laying her head on the flower princess's shoulder. "What's that on her neck?" He asked in concern. "I can explain." Grandma Lilly said, nervously. King Chris turned around to face his mom. "We all can explain." Peach said. "What happen to my daughter's neck?" He asked again as he turned around to face the others. "One word. Melissa." Dylan said. "WHAT!" King Chris hollered. Everyone flinched. "You mean to tell me that Melissa had kidnapped my precious daughter & tried to kill her again?" He exclaimed. They all nodded. "If it wasn't for Dylan, she would be dead." Luigi explained. Daisy felt Saphire barely move. "Daddy!" The 5 year old princess whined as she lifted her head off the flower princess's shoulder. "Saphire!" Her dad exclaimed, taking her out of Daisy's arms. "I missed you daddy." The little princess said, hugging her dad around the neck. "I missed you too, sweet heart." King Chris replied.

Every thing went back to normal, at least for now anyways.

THE END =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sally fooled everyone, except her mom & sister. They even played along with her. I bet you people didn't see that coming. I do have to thank ChrisMSMB, MarioLuigi25 & my weird cousin (Dakota) butterball 2nd for reviewing my story. That was a pretty long chapter. Well that's all I have to say for now. CIAO for now anyways. =D


End file.
